Valentine Present
by Ha Ni Oh
Summary: [SPECIAL VALENTINE] Cerita singkat dari Kyungsoo yang memberikan hadiah spesial Valentine untuk kekasihnya, Jongin. Dan bagaimana cerita romantis keduanya? /KyungsooJongin/ /ONESHOOT/ /Fluff atau engga(?)/ /GS for Kyungsoo/


**Valentine Present **

Summary: Cerita singkat dari Kyungsoo yang memberikan hadiah spesial Valentine untuk kekasihnya, Jongin. Dan bagaimana cerita romantis keduanya?

**Cast: KyungsooJongin**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: Typos, Fluff (?) , GJ, GS Alert!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

Happy Reading~

.

.

Saat ini, yeoja bermata bulat—sebut saja Kyungsoo sedang cemberut dan terlihat kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal, kekasihnya—Jongin hari ini mendadak mengagalkan rencana kencan mereka karena ada suatu urusan. Tapi, di sisi lain Kyungsoo sebenarnya memaklumi hal tersebut. Maklum, kekasihnya kan menjadi pewaris Kim Corporation yang cukup besar di Seoul. So, kekasihnya itu pasti sibuk sekali.

Ponsel Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bergetar. Segera Kyungsoo mengambil dan membaca nama pada sebuah panggilan itu, "_**Chagiya calling**_". Kyungsoo mengangkat dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeobose-yo?" Suara di seberang.

"Yeobose-yo. Ne~ chagi, ada apa?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, apa kau masih marah padaku?". Kyungsoo tahu saat ini pasti kekasihnya sedang merasa bersalah. Bukannya Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia malah memberikan senyum setannya—yang sudah jelas bahwa Jongin tak mengetahuinya.

"Mmm… aniyo~" jawab Kyungsoo sambil sesekali cekikikan karena berusaha menjalankan aksinya.

"Apa kau serius? Dengar, aku mengenalmu sayang. Jangan coba-coba membohongiku." kata Jongin sedikit ragu.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak. Sudah! Lanjutkan urusanmu sana. Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu." jawab Kyungsoo sarkastik. Oh, rupanya Kyungsoo sudah menjalankan aksinya.

"Ya! Benar kan kau masih marah. Kyung, maafkan— "_Klik_"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyungsoo sudah mematikan panggilannya.

"Aish~" kata Jongin frustasi.

.

.

**Sementara itu, di toko coklat…**

"Mbak, tolong coklatnya satu yang bentuk '_love_' itu ya." kata Kyungsoo dengan imut.

"Wah, untuk kekasih mbak ya?" tanya salah satu pegawai itu.

"Ah~ mbak tahu aja. Iya mbak, ini untuknya sebagai tanda minta maaf. Lagipula tengah malam nanti hari Valentine, aku ingin memberikannya kejutan."

"Sudah kuduga. Soalnya mbak memilih coklat-nya dengan lambang '_love_', pasti untuk seseorang yang sangat dicintai." kata pegawai itu sangat ramah.

"Ya. Aku sangat mencintai dia mbak. Sangat." jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Baiklah. Saya akan membungkus coklat ini dengan indah. Pastikan mbak memberikannya dengan tulus ya."

"Gomapta!"

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah malam ini dengan membawa sebungkus coklat dan sebuket bunga mawar putih. Di tatapnya gemerlap bintang dan sinar bulan yang tepat tercipta di atasnya sambil sesekali mencari seseorang yang sedang di tunggunya.

"Kyung, maaf aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Suara Jongin sukses membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Jong-in… a-a-a-ku belum menunggu lama kok." Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa gugup.

"Benarkah? Mmm… soal kencan kita tadi siang aku minta maaf ya. Tapi, aku janji, aku akan segera menggantinya.

"Ne. Gwaenchana Jongin-ah, aku memaklumi-mu kok. Hehe, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sebenarnya tadi aku hanya mengerjai-mu saja dengan berpura-pura marah soal kencan tadi." jawab Kyungsoo mantab.

"Mwo? Jadi kau tidak marah ya, Kyung. Astaga~ kau tega sekali mengerjai-ku. Kau tahu tidak, gara-gara kau berpura-pura marah padaku semua dokumen yang harusnya perlu di tanda tangani hari ini tidak jadi aku tanda tangani. Itu karena aku terlalu takut dan mencemaskan-mu. Aku tak bisa berpikir, jadi apa aku nanti jika kau marah padaku." lengkuhan Jongin terdengan cukup keras.

Kyungsoo sedikit merasa bersalah pada Jongin saat ini. Rupanya, keisengan yang di lakukannya tadi justru membuat Jongin semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

"Jongin, aku minta maaf. Aku tak tahu jika keisengan-ku justru membuatmu seperti ini."

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sekarang aku senang karena kenyataannya kau mengerti aku, kau memaklumi-ku dan kau tak marah padaku." kata Jongin lembut sambil menarik wajah Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup dahi Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih." senyum Kyungsoo—yang menurut Jongin sangat manis. "Ini, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Kyungsoo memberikan hadiah yang sudah di bawanya tadi untuk Jongin.

"Ini apa, Kyung? Wah~ mawar putih yang cantik."

"Bukalah. Ini sebagai rasa terimakasih dan kasih sayangku karena selama ini kau selalu melindungiku, selalu menemaniku, dan selalu tulus mencintaiku—

Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya dengan diikuti suara kembang api yang melesat cepat membawa percikan warna yang indah di atas langit. Jongin yang mengerti keterdiaman Kyungsoo segera mengangguk dan membuka hadiah yang sudah di berikan untuknya.

Setelah bungkusan itu terbuka, Jongin tercengang dengan hadiahnya. Dia tersenyum dan hatinya sangat bahagia malam ini. Suara kembang api berhenti, Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

"—Sekali lagi terimakasih Jongin. Kau, sudah membuat hari-hariku berwarna selama ini. Untuk itu terimalah hadiahku ini dengan tulus ya, karena aku memberikannya dengan hati yang tulus juga. Jongin~ Selamat Hari Valentine. Aku berharap, cinta kita abadi seperti cinta Valentine pada kekasihnya." kata Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Jongin sangat kuat.

"Baby~ terimakasih juga. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Selalu."

Segera, setelah Jongin mengucapkan kata terakhir-nya, dia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dan keduanya sama-sama saling mendekatkan wajah mereka dan bersiap menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang melalui sebuah ciuman hangat di bawah sinar bulan dan gemerlap bintang.

**-**_**fin**_**-**

**©Ha Ni Oh**

**Mind to review? Silahkan~**

.

.

**A/N: **

Hallo~ saya author Ha Ni balik lagi bawa ff baru :D /ga tanya thor/ /author dinistai/. Yup, kali ini saya bawa ff bertema 'Valentine' karena hari ini adalah 14 Februari eh bukan ding, hari ini kan hari Sabtu /lol/

Dan saya akan terus mengingatkan, sekali lagi saya minta maaf belum bisa melanjutkan ff saya berjudul '**Everlasting Couple**', karena saya belum ada ide untuk melanjutkan. Hmm… barangkali para reader ada yang punya ide? bisa PM saya. Soalnya saya lagi buntu sama jalan cerita selanjutnya.

Satu lagi, disini saya cuma mau kasih info, mengapa justru pada hari Valentine yg memberikan hadiah para yeoja? Itu karena saya dulu pernah membaca pada salah satu blog seseorang, di sebagian negara terdapat dua perigatan. Pertama, Valentine lalu yg kedua adalah White Day. Ada yg sudah pernah dengar White Day? Jika belum, author jelaskan disini.

Negara-negara tersebut mempercayai bahwa pada hari Valentine di khususkan untuk para yeoja memberikan hadiah pada kekasihnya. Sedangkan pada hari White Day, mereka mengkhususkan kebalikannya, yaitu para namja memberikan hadiah pada kekasihnya sebagai tanda bahwa cinta para yeoja terbalas pada hari Valentine tersebut.

Nah, disini author mengapa menceritakan justru Kyungsoo-lah yg memberikan hadiah pada Jongin, karena author mengambil dari artikel ini. Mian jika awalnya ada yg bingung sama cerita ini :D Hehe~

Oke, selamat membaca readers. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Dan terimakasih yg sudah review di ff-ff ku sebelumnya. Maaf, belum sempat bales satu-satu, tapi saya hargai kritik dan masukannya.

Oh iya, '**Happy Valentine Day**'yang merayakan, kalo author mah kagak. Author jomblo soalnya, hiks TT

Akhir kata… **SALAM X.O.X.O** reader-deul~


End file.
